


作案动机

by TheoRamos



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Dirty Talks, M/M, py交易, 女装, 搞就完事儿了, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “您问刺杀伊丽莎白王后的作案动机？“虽然本质上是一场交易——他出卖肉体，我替他行事，但非得文雅一点说是为了爱情也无妨。“谁不爱这种被操到屁股流水都不愿意停下的婊子呢？”
Relationships: Luigi Lucheni/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 11





	作案动机

-

把上吊用的麻绳在房梁上拴好之后，鲁契尼脱下裤子，坐在板凳上，开始打他人生中最后一次手冲。眼睑把微亮的月光阻隔在视野之外，他的手掌由下至上拂过阴茎，贴在龟头前部轻轻摩挲。

大脑所调出来助兴的记忆则是肮脏旅馆里糟糕而下流的性爱。鲁契尼的身体因兴奋而微微颤抖，手中的性器已然有挺立的征兆。他套弄着自己，调动所有的脑细胞回想那一天在旅馆里的每一个细节。

人人都与死神共舞，他们眼中的死神永远年轻、骄傲、不可一世，狂妄得就像夜之国度的国王……但没有人知道死神实际是个多么下贱的婊子。

除了他，无政府主义者，死神在凡间的诸多执行人之一，路易吉·鲁契尼。

-

那个人走过来的时候，鲁契尼正叉着腿坐在旅馆的门口抽烟。看到那条黑裙子向他飘过来，鲁契尼动动手指抖掉烟灰，最后深深地吸了一口，在门口的台阶上按灭烟头。然后他站起来，走上前，把嘴里的最后一口烟慢悠悠吐在那人脸上。

“您可算是来了。”鲁契尼说。

死神挥挥手招去面前的烟，拇指按在唇边擦去沾上的血。但溅在裙上的血迹却一时半会无法消去，深色的痕迹在裙摆上层叠晕染开来，像是普普通通的咖啡污渍，又像是什么地方的航海图。金发的死神垂下眼眸，抿住嘴唇，没有作声。

“工作不易，尤其是为您。”鲁契尼拍拍手，冲着死神笑开来，“不过既然您愿意来，也就说明您同意了我的条件——是这样吧？”

他又上前一步，脚踩在裙下，身子向前探去，大腿抵在对方两腿中间。鲁契尼搂住死神的腰，头靠在死神的肩膀上。他嗅探着那人的气味。血腥味和某种甘甜的香气（他猜想大概是某种香水或者酒的味道）争先恐后冲进他的鼻腔，混着还没完全散去的烟味；鲁契尼伸出舌头去舔对方的脖颈，硬得一塌糊涂。

那人的喘息搔得他耳根子痒。鲁契尼一把把对方抱起来，用脚踹开门就往楼上的房间走，上楼的时候手上也没有闲着，从腰一路摸下去顺着捏了捏对方的屁股。死神挣扎了两下，碍于空间也没能摆脱鲁契尼的控制；他的头发倒是散了，使得他本就阴柔俊美的容颜更像个女人。鲁契尼张口含住他的耳朵。他慢慢地舔着，从耳廓一直到耳垂，然后又从耳根舔到锁骨。

两个人一起摔进房间之后鲁契尼手忙脚乱地扒掉外套。他注意到自己的裤子里已经撑起了一座小帐篷，索性也顺带松掉了自己的腰带。死神踹掉高跟鞋，脱下内层的衬裙，还没来得及进一步动作就被鲁契尼按倒在床上。鲁契尼轻轻啃咬他的锁骨，手隔着裙子玩弄着他的阴茎。

“想不到您在这方面也完备得像个真实的人，”鲁契尼又抬起头，贴在他耳边吹气，轻声说。

“哈啊……只是为了满足你的条件罢了。”

死神的喘息却让他的话大打折扣。

“我的意思是，您自己难道就没有乐在其中吗？”

鲁契尼手下死神的阴茎已经勃起了。他抓着死神的肩膀让他翻过身跪在床上，粗暴地掀起裙子，扒下死神的连裤袜。他的阴茎硬得发痛，一脱下内裤就迫不及待地弹了出来，靠在死神的股间。他自己却不忙着进入，而是又自衣领探进手去揉捏死神的乳头，另一只手的手指伸进死神的嘴里。

“凡人的物什可配不上您，不如还是由您自己来润滑吧。”

“呜咕……”

温热的舌面紧贴着经过他的手指，鲁契尼搅动了两下，甚至听到对方口腔中的水声。他似乎探得太深了，因为死神喉咙中流出的呼噜声还混上了些许呜咽。但他仍在享受着死神的侍弄，直到等不及才把手指抽出来，上面还沾着些许黏糊糊的唾液，滴嗒嗒流到床单上。他满意极了，撑开对方的后穴就往里送。死神喘着气，配合地把腿张开；但鲁契尼并没一次把所有的指头都送进去，而是两指并在一起转着圈慢慢地伸入，其他的手指靠在一侧顺势把对方自己的唾液抹在穴口周围。他明显感觉到小穴收缩了两下，而后又不自主地张开，像是在迎接外来者的入侵。

“那么，我不客气了。”

鲁契尼嘴上是慢悠悠地说，下身的动作却丝毫不慢。没有完全被打开的内壁绞紧了他的阴茎，又在他的一次次抽插中被破开。死神在他身下哭叫，被他操得几乎失去平衡，不得不把手臂靠在墙上支撑自己，两只手紧握又张开，却抓不住任何东西。鲁契尼一把抓住他的头发，从他的头顶一路亲吻到裸露在外的后背。

“您知道您这个样子真的很像一个接客成性的婊子吗？”他刻意压低了声音问道，“就像是狼夫人沙龙里的那种来者不拒、热情如火的女人，不管给她多少钱都会大张开她的双腿……我看您或许还要较她更甚，就算被操到屁股流水也不愿意停下。”

死神两眼上翻，喉头开始涌出隐隐的尖叫；他的身体不受控制地抖动着，就像是在水中挣扎。但是很快他又平静了下来，肩膀剧烈地起伏，深深地喘着气。鲁契尼把手探进裙底，又摸到一片泥泞。

谁能想到死神竟会在他三言两语的挑逗之下就这么被他操射了。鲁契尼心说这可真是成就一笔，功德一桩。他沾了一把死神的精液，均匀地涂抹在死神的大腿上，像是完成了一件心满意足的作品那般拍了拍大腿——当然也是死神的。他感觉到包围着下体的小穴又不由自主地收缩，鲁契尼闷哼一声，捏着死神的腰窝释放了自己。

他抽出来，瘫坐在床上，手向床下去摸到自己的外套；他从里面夹出烟盒和打火机，看到死神自己翻了个身，腿仍张着。鲁契尼看到被掀起的裙下的穴口失去填充后开始了无力的张合，他的精液正从中流出，和死神大腿上他自己的精液混作一滩。死神盯着他，眼神迷离。

“您抽烟吗？”鲁契尼把烟叼在嘴里点着，探过身去压在死神身上，凑在他脸旁问道。

-

鲁契尼上下撸动自己的性器，闭着眼完成了他人生中最后一次射精。当他睁开眼时，他看到地面上留下了一滩白浊的液体。他知道死神待会到来的时候也会看见的。

鲁契尼提好自己的裤子，站上凳子。他把绳圈套上自己的脖颈，然后手上一拉、脚上一踢——

“您没想到吧？”

他看着死神惊愕的脸，仍是大笑。

-

“您问刺杀伊丽莎白王后的作案动机？

“虽然本质上是一场交易——他出卖肉体，我替他行事，但非得文雅一点说是为了爱情也无妨。

“谁不爱这种被操到屁股流水都不愿意停下的婊子呢？”


End file.
